This invention relates to a roller bracket assembly for supporting a drawer for in-and-out sliding in an opening in a cabinet. The invention has more particular reference to a bracket assembly of the type including a generally planar mounting plate which supports horizontally spaced rollers and which may be attached to the cabinet adjacent one side of the opening so that the rollers may engage and support the drawer for sliding movement between open and closed positions relative to the opening.
As shown in Anderson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,279, one bracket of the foregoing type is particularly adapted for mounting on the face frame of the cabinet with the rearward end portion of the bracket extending freely into the cabinet, the forward end portion of the bracket being secured to a vertical member of the face frame such as by means of screws which extend through screw-receiving openings formed through the bracket. Bosses protruding outwardly from the bracket from around the openings extend into the vertical face frame member to aid in supporting the bracket within the cabinet.